culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Snowman
A snowman is an anthropomorphic snow sculpture often built by children in regions with sufficient snowfall. In North America, typical snowmen consist of three large snowballs of different sizes with some additional accoutrements for facial and other features. Common accessories include branches for arms and a rudimentary smiley face, with a carrot standing in for a nose. Human clothing, such as a hat or scarf, may be included. Low-cost and availability are the common issues, since snowmen are usually abandoned to the elements once completed. Construction Snow becomes suitable for packing when it approaches its melting point and becomes moist and compact. Making a snowman of powdered snow is difficult since it will not stick to itself, and if the temperature of packing snow drops, it will form an unusable denser form of powdered snow called crust. Thus, a good time to build a snowman may be the next warm afternoon directly following a snowfall with a sufficient amount of snow. Using more compact snow allows for the construction of a large snowball by simply rolling it until it grows to the desired size. If the snowball reaches the bottom of the grass it may pick up traces of grass, gravel or dirt. In Europe and North America, snowmen are built with three spheres depicting the head, torso, and lower body. The usual practice is to then decorate and optionally dress the snowman. Sticks can be used for arms, and a face is traditionally made with stones or coal for eyes and a carrot for a nose. Some like to dress their snowmen in clothing such as a scarf or hat, while others prefer not to risk leaving supplies out doors where they could easily be stolen or become stuck under melting ice. There are variations to these standard forms; for instance, the popular song "Frosty the Snowman" describes a snowman being decorated with a corncob pipe, button nose, coal eyes and an old silk hat (usually depicted as a top hat). These other types range from snow columns to elaborate snow sculptures similar to ice sculptures. File:BoiseSnowFamily8249.JPG|A "snow family" in Boise, Idaho with various accessories. File:Snowman on frozen lake.jpg|Snowman on a frozen lake in Finland. File:Self portrait in snow - geograph.org.uk - 648877.jpg|A snowman in the United Kingdom. File:A pair of snowmen on Roslags Näsby train station.jpg|Two small snowmen on a train station in Täby, Sweden. History Documentation of the first snowman is unclear. However, Bob Eckstein, author of The History of the Snowman documented snowmen from medieval times, by researching artistic depictions in European museums, art galleries, and libraries. The earliest documentation he found was a marginal illustration from a work titled Book of Hours from 1380, found in Koninklijke Bibliotheek, in The Hague. In media Snowmen are a popular theme for Christmas and winter decorations and also in children's media. A famous snowman character is Frosty, the titular snowman in the popular children's song "Frosty the Snowman" (later adapted into film and television specials), who was magically brought to life by the old silk hat used on his head. In addition to numerous related music and other media for Frosty, snow-men also feature as: *''Bouli, a French animated series about a snowman's adventures in a magical place. *Der Schneemann, a 1943 animated short film created in Germany. *Doc McStuffins'' features a plush snowman named Chilly. *''Jack Frost, a 1996 horror movie in which a serial killer is transformed into a snowman. *Jack Frost, a 1998 movie with Michael Keaton in which he wakes up as a snowman after a car accident. *The Snowman, British picture book (1978) by Raymond Briggs and animation (1982) directed by Dianne Jackson about a boy who builds a snowman that comes alive and takes him to the North Pole. *Calvin and Hobbes, an American cartoon by Bill Watterson, contains many instances of Calvin building snowmen, many of which are deformed or otherwise abnormal, often used to poke fun at the art world. * Hans Christian Andersen wrote a winter fairy story, ''The Snowman. * Dennis Jürgensen's horror story "The Snowman", about a boy traumatized by being locked in a meat freezer. * R. L. Stine's story "Freeze!" about murderous snowmen. *The 2013 film Frozen features a living snowman named Olaf who longs to see summer. **The film score includes as song about building a snowman, titled "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?".M. Whitfill - Review: Do you want to build a snowman? - Huntington News *The TimeSplitters games feature a flying snowman as a playable character. Tallness records of a piled substance may be an aspect of snowman building at this size, depending on the properties of the snow and the method of construction.]] In 2015, a man from the U.S. State of Wisconsin was noted for making a large snowman 22 feet tall and with a base 12 feet wide.Wisconsin man builds giant Olaf snowman - CNN and Fox The record for the world's largest snowman was set in 2008 in Bethel, Maine. The snow-woman stood in height, and was named in honor of Olympia Snowe, a U.S. Senator representing the state of Maine. The previous record was also a snowman built in Bethel, Maine, in February 1999. The snowman was named "Angus, King of the Mountain" in honor of the then current governor of Maine, Angus King. It was tall and weighed over . A large snowman known as "Snowzilla" has been built each winter in Anchorage, Alaska. In Unicode In Unicode, the symbol for « snow man » is U+2603 (⛄). See also * Snow sculpture References Further reading *Bob Eckstein, The History of the Snowman: From the Ice Age to the Flea Market (2007) *Scottie Davis, Snow Day, A Photographic Journal of the Best Snowmen (2004) *Sandy Kinnee, Lost Origins of the Snowman: Bloodless Sacrifice (2012) External links * Man Category:Types of sculpture Category:Play (activity) Category:Christmas characters